


Escaping the Narrative.

by HazelDomain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20 Explanation, F/M, Finale Fix, HunterCorp Universe (Supernatural), M/M, Quote: Family Don't End With Blood (Supernatural), Tag because Dean Died, it's not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain
Summary: Sam and Dean defeated Chuck, escaped the Narrative, and were never seen again; a Huntercorp Story.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Escaping the Narrative.

After God is defeated, Sam and Dean ask Jack to fetch Cas and then decide to spend a month sitting on a beach in Alabama. With Eileen.

Meanwhile we see AU!Sam and Dean, who have no idea how to cope without their private planes, learning to clean their own rooms, do their own laundry, cook their own food, and find their own hunts. They’ve borrowed the Impala (Dean, reluctantly, says Baby should be hunting, and agrees to let AU!Dean drive it a few weeks.)

They go to a pie festival where Sam mentions Cas. Dean, who only knew him a few months and has had ten years to get over Cas’s death, reminds Sam that he died for a cause and the important thing is to keep going.

Dean then dies on a hunt because he’s used to equipment that costs more than Baby and Sam can’t help him because he never learned first aid- that’s what the medical team is for.

Dean goes to heaven where he meets his Uncle Bobby. He learns that his father (who he saw a week ago) is happy and living with his mother. They have a functional marriage and are content together.

Bobby tells him that Cas and Jack have rebuilt heaven. Jack is basically a stranger. Dean is glad his Cas made it there, but their relationship was a little contentious what with Cas’s loyalty to heaven and all, so he’s not in a rush to see either of them.

What is exciting is that he gets to drive Dean’s car! There’s a perfect copy in heaven and he can really drive this one, without worrying the other Dean will literally kill him for scratching the paint. If heaven paint can even scratch.

AU!Sam leaves the bunker a few days before the rest of the gang gets back. He buys a car like the one Dean loves, but he can never really enjoy it the way Dean did. He can’t bring himself to get rid of it though. He’s aro andace but does spend a lot of time helping his neighbor take care of her son, Dean.

Great kid, truly. He grows up to become a nurse at a hospice facility. It isn’t until Sam is one of his patients that he’s able to say something he’s felt for a long time. Sam wasn’t his father, but he was his dad.

Because family don’t end in blood.

**Author's Note:**

> A twitter breakdown of canon support for this theory can be found here: https://twitter.com/HazelDomain/status/1362417805346373632
> 
> The original Tumblr post can be found here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/hazeldomain/643217896033697792
> 
> For those of you who do not watch Walker: a shot of a cell phone in episode 4 showed a "Winchester Auto" so in the CW canon universe, Dean is alive and well and running his own garage.


End file.
